I'm here for You (Discontinued)
by Youfic
Summary: Harry shows Draco that he always here for him no matter what.


**I'm here for You**

**(Disclaimer: Only own plot)**

* * *

Harry saw Draco storming out the Great Hall and followed him into the boys bathroom. He noticed that Malfoy hasn't been his mean self in a while. He walked into the bathroom and heard vomiting from one of the stalls. He stopped as he heard a slight scream come from the stall as the toilet flushed. The next second Draco came out and stalled as he saw Harry looking at him.

"What Potter" Draco said as he walked over to the sink turning on the water splashing his face of. Harry looked terrified as he saw how thin and shallow he looked. Draco turned to leave out when Harry caught his arms. Draco flinched as pain and an unknown feeling went threw his arm. Harry looked at the tears in his eyes rolling up his sleeves.

Draco pulled back angrily pushing Harry against the glass mirror. "Leave Me Alone" Draco said as he let go of Harry once again turning to leave. "Draco I Know" Harry said and he stopped his steps as he turned and looked at Harry shocked. Draco felt light-headed as he fell directly into Harry's arms. Harry rubbed his arms slowly taking an unconscious Draco to the nurse.

Draco woke up to someone caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Harry looking at him with hurt and cold eyes. He turned his head not wanting to look into Harry's green ones. Harry sighed before talking

"Draco why do you have scars" Harry said worried

"That's none of your business" Draco said stubbornly looking at the wall.

"Draco did your father do this to you" Harry asked referring to the red marks.

"No, Why you even care about me" Draco said feeling his temper rise.

Harry tried but couldn't answer that question truly afraid at the outcome. He saw Draco getting up and saw a red mark on his back. If he wasn't going to tell him he was going to have to find out himself. As Draco was walking to the bathroom he jumped behind him grabbing him by his waist.

"Potter let me go" Draco shouted at him trying to get out of his hold. As he was struggling he felt Harry's growing bulge thrash against his butt. He tried ignoring it as he saw and looked at the growing bulge growing outside his pants.

"Do you like me Draco" Harry asked confident at his choice of words.

"Why are you doing this to me" Draco asked as tears finally escaped from his eyes.

"Because I care about you Draco" Harry said pulling Draco into his arms.

Draco clung to him as he started crying violently onto Harry's shoulder. Draco felt an amount of love returning to his body as he felt a joy of happiness overcome him.

"He hurts me" Draco said as he clutched Harry tighter

"Who hurts you Draco" Harry asked waiting in anticipation

"My father" Draco said as memories started flooding his memory

_Draco was at least 15-years old at home after the end of fifth year. He stayed in his room a lot as his parents were arguing every moment of the day. He heard the door slamming shut downstairs. He walked out of his room walking downstairs finding his father standing in the middle of the room._

_Once he made it beside him, his father looked at him angrily pushing him against the ground. Draco moaned in pain as he rubbed his aching head. Lucius walked over to a now scared Draco pulling him up walking upstairs._

_"Let me go !" Draco shouted only to be slapped by his father and slammed against the bathroom wall. Draco felt his father pull his pants down as he father shoved himself inside him. Draco screamed pounding the wall as he father shoved himself inside him. _

_The last thing he remembered was his father warning him about telling anyone before walking out of the bathroom. Draco cried and screamed for hours till he father came back in hugging him._

_"I'm so sorry Draco" Cried Lucius as he overcame a tremendous amount of sorrow over come him._

_"Just promise me this want happen again" Draco said hugging his father _

_"I promise son" Lucius said as he let go of Draco walking out the bathroom._

"He promised me he wouldn't do it again" Draco said quietly leaning his head against Harry

"Draco this is series I need to tell Dumbledore" Harry said making Draco mad.

"Don't Potter or I will hurt you" Draco said, but Harry shook his head walking to the bathroom door.

"Your Father needs help either you like it or not" Harry said walking out the bathroom.

As Harry appeared at Dumbledore's office Lucius walked out staring at him.

"Potter" He said looking at him in a sinister way.

"What are you doing here" Harry said angrily walking closer to him.

"I'm here for my son Potter" Lucius said smiling as Draco showed up.

"Hello son" Lucius said walking over to him.

"Hello father" Draco said not looking into his father's eyes.

"Draco he needs help" Harry said plucking one of Draco's hairs before walking into Dumbledore's office. Lucius glared at Harry before turning his attention back to Draco.

"You told him didn't you" Lucius said pulling his son to a glass window

"You don't and will never tell me what to do anymore" Draco said pulling his hand away from him.

"I'm and your father and you will do as I say" Lucius said grabbing Draco's throat

"Never" Draco said ready to join his mother in death.

Lucius shoved his son to the ground before pulling out his wand pointing it at his son.

"Avada Kendrava" Lucius shouted as he heard Harry's scream of terror.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
